


Une surprenante soirée

by Tamabulle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabulle/pseuds/Tamabulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Court texte écrit pour la session 8 de sex is not the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une surprenante soirée

**Author's Note:**

> image [prompt](http://sex-positivity.tumblr.com/post/34190703959) pour le défi [sex is not the enemy](http://miya-morana.livejournal.com/173208.html)
> 
> Merci à opelleam pour sa relecture.

**Une surprenante soirée**

 

Le soleil se levait à peine et déjà quelques rayons avaient réussi à s'infiltrer au travers des rideaux mal tirés de la fenêtre. Cela fut malgré tout suffisant pour que Maxime quitte les bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et un bref coup d'œil sur le réveil lui confirma sa première impression, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour sortir du lit et après la semaine et la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il méritait bien une bonne grasse matinée. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour tirer les rideaux.

Il tenta de changer de position mais le corps chaud de son compagnon collé au sien limitait ses mouvements et il ne souhaitait pas le réveiller. Il se contenta de resserrer son bras autour de ses épaules et referma les yeux, espérant qu'il pourrait retrouver le sommeil même s’il pouvait sentir chaque respiration d’Alexandre, son souffle lui caressant le cou à chaque expiration.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et il admettait volontiers qu'il l’avait adorée et il espérait bien que son amant serait d'accord pour remettre ça – il était même prêt à échanger les rôles si ça pouvait l’encourager à renouveler l’expérience - même si au vu de ses réactions, Maxime pouvait deviner qu’Alexandre avait lui aussi apprécié.

D’ailleurs, deux mots lui venaient à l'esprit pour qualifier leur soirée surprenante et torride, pas que leurs étreintes passées ne le soient pas mais la nuit dernière avait été différente et tout ça grâce à un simple objet qui trainait au fond d’un de ses tiroirs et sur lequel était tombé son compagnon en cherchant tout autre chose. Pour être honnête, Maxime avait complètement oublié qu’il l’avait laissé là – un cadeau que lui avait offert une des infirmières du service où il effectuait un de ses stages pour son internat. Elle lui avait remis le petit paquet lors de son dernier jour avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Il avait gardé le paquet et jeté sans remord le mot qui l’accompagnait, message plutôt clair sur les intentions de la jeune femme – certaines n’avaient vraiment pas froid aux yeux – mais dommage pour elle, elle n’avait pas les bons attributs physiques pour lui plaire.

Quand Alexandre s’était tourné vers lui, faisant tournoyer une des menottes autour de son doigt, en se moquant gentiment de ses tendances soi-disant perverses, il avait saisi la perche et lui avait demandé s’il voulait essayer. Pour être honnête, même s’il avait lancé cette idée sur le ton de la taquinerie, il avait été surpris que son compagnon accepte. Il s'attendait clairement à un refus voire même un bon coup de poing dans la figure mais Alexandre avait hoché la tête et Maxime n'avait pu retenir l'expression de surprise sur son visage, récoltant un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

En voyant Alexandre, nu sur le lit, les mains liées dans le dos, il avait senti son excitation grandir, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter la vision qu'il offrait. Et là où certains n'auraient vu que de la soumission, lui voyait de la confiance. Alexandre lui laissait son corps mais savait qu'il ne ferait rien qu'il n'aimerait pas. La tête légèrement tournée sur le côté, comme s'il fuyait son regard, ses joues colorées de rouge trahissaient la gêne d'Alexandre, sans doute un peu mal à l’aise de se retrouver dans cette position. Sa respiration s'était progressivement accélérer alors que les yeux de Maxime glissaient sur ses courbes masculines, se gorgeant de la vision érotique de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il s'était enfin décidé à le rejoindre sur le lit, le matelas s'affaissant sous son poids quand il avait posé un genou dessus. 

Il s’était jeté alors sur les lèvres d’Alexandre qui était resté les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par sa fougue. Maxime était comme emporté par un flot d’émotions, ses mains, clairement impatientes, se posant sur les fesses rondes de son amant. Alexandre avait alors commencé à onduler du bassin pour se frotter contre lui, semblant recherché plus de contacts, plus de sensations tandis qu’il ne pouvait utiliser ses mains entravées dans son dos. Maxime avait l’impression que son désir allait devenir incontrôlable, il avait terriblement envie d’Alexandre mais s’ils continuaient comme ça, il ne répondrait plus de rien alors qu’il souhaitait prendre son temps pour honorer le corps de son compagnon. Maxime rompit le baiser et posa son front contre l’épaule de son amant, fermant les yeux, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Un gémissement de frustration avait failli franchir ses lèvres quand la friction sur son sexe avait cessé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il avait rouvert les yeux, observant avec délice le visage d'Alexandre, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les lèvres rouges et gonflées et les yeux brillants qui semblaient lui crier de continuer à l'embrasser. Maxime avait alors craqué, ne pouvant résister davantage à l’appel de son corps. La suite n’avait été que plaisir et orgasmes mutuels.

Maxime perdit le fil de ses pensées quand il sentit les lèvres douces de son amant se poser sur son cou.

« Arrête de penser. C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça, ton cerveau risque de ne pas le supporter ! marmonna Alexandre.

— Je me disais qu'il faudrait que je me remercie cette fille pour cette paire de menottes.

— Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Il n'en est pas question, s'exclama Alexandre, désormais pleinement réveillé, en se redressant.

— Allez.

— Non !

— Oh, alors il va falloir que tu me fasses oublier cette idée, dit Maxime, sa main glissant sous les draps pour caresser les fesses de son amant. 

— Imbécile ! » répliqua ce dernier avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

 

 FIN


End file.
